So Close
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: Just a drabble with ES slash. Shalimar's in the shower...and other places!
1. January

Disclaimer: Not mine

AN: Just a drabble piece I wrote quickly. Hopefully it doesn't totally suck.

---------

Shalimar was taking a shower when she smelled someone coming towards the bathroom. It was just faint and weak though, so she was alerted immediately because she couldn't figure out exactly who it was because of the strong smell of her shampoo. She could hear someone open the door and she swore silently. _I thought I locked it._

"Hello…Who's there?" No answer.

She saw a shadow and her heart started to beat faster.

"Who is it?" She asked again.

"Shal, it's just me."

"Christ Emma. You really scared me."

"Sorry. The door was unlocked and I needed to get something."

"Okay." Shalimar relaxed and concentrated on the shower again.

She thought it was unusual silent and was about to ask Emma about it when Emma walked in behind her and folded her arms around the ferals stomach. She kissed Shalimar's shoulder while mumbling: "Good morning, beautiful."

"Hey, sweetie," Shal replied before turning in the hold so she was facing the psionic.

She could feel Emma's soft skin against hers and felt her skin starting to burn.

"You seem to be in a good mood. What's the reason?"

"Mmmm, you are baby."

She pressed her breasts against Shalimar while her lips were inches apart from Shalimar's right ear.

"Do you know what you make me feel when I look at your body?"

The feral felt a shiver run down her spine.

"You make me feel so hot Shalimar. You make me wanna have sex anywhere, anytime."

Shalimar could feel her body starting to fill with need and her breathing became heavier. Emma ran her hands down Shalimar's sides and over her hips, stopping at her lower back. She then kissed her ear lobe and her jaw before sucking at Shalimar's lower lip. A moan escaped Shalimar's throat and she closed her eyes as Emma's hand moved slowly from her back to her inner thigh.

"Emma, I'm not sure this is the best time," she lied.

Shalimar couldn't believe what she was saying. This was a perfect time. Every moment she spent with Emma was perfect. She wanted the psionic to take her right here; she wanted her to fuck her everywhere. No matter how stupid it sounded, if Emma said she wanted to fuck in the middle of a fight she would immediately stop what she was doing and let someone else, like the guys, take care of the rest. That was how much power Emma had over her and her animal side. It scared her a little that Emma somehow had managed to get to her, under her skin; knowing her weaknesses and her secrets.

"Of course it's the right place. I know how you feel remember. Besides, the guys are still sleeping from the late night. They're not going to know anything."

She kissed Shalimar deeply, running her tongue over Shalimar's lips; wanting her to open up. After a moments hesitation Shalimar gave in and opened her mouth to taste Emma's tongue with her own. She could feel Emma's hunger as she kissed her, feeling her arms moving from her thigh to between her legs. She let her own hands softly move over Emma's smooth stomach and round the sides to end up at her lower back, pulling her closer so she could increase their bodies contact. Just as she did that, Emma's finger found her lips and slowly glided over them. An unintentional whimper escaped Shalimar's mouth as she could feel the heat gathering in her stomach. Emma let her finger glide over Shal's clit as a test feeling how her lover's body reacted on the touch and to feel the emotions flowing from Shalimar.

Shalimar wrapped her leg around Emma's waist, begging her to continue, which Emma did happily. She let one finger move inside Shalimar and felt how she started to move against her. Emma pushed herself against Shalimar, forcing her to take a step backwards with the foot she was standing on so she had her against the wall. She ignored the water that poured down on her and added a second finger into Shalimar who had started to grind seriously against her, using the wall as support. As Emma kept the pace and started to suck hard at her lover's neck, she heard moans coming from Shalimar, moans that were getting louder and louder.

Emma felt how close Shalimar was and was about to add a third finger when she went rigid.

"Shal, are you in there?" Brennan asked from Shalimar's bedroom.

Shalimar's breath almost caught in her throat and she stopped moving against Emma.

"Shal, are you okay?"

Emma moved away from her lover with a guilty face and Shalimar noticed the redness starting to increase in it. She got out from the shower, grabbed a towel and hurried out to Brennan.

"What's up?"

"I heard noises when I was walking by and came to check if you're alright."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, believe me, I'm more than fine." She flashed him an innocent smile.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing you need to know about. If you'll excuse me I need some privacy, but thanks for caring."

"Sure."

He let his eyes wonder briefly over her features before he left. Shalimar closed the door after him and made sure it was locked before she got back into the bathroom.

Emma had already dried herself off and had started to pull on her clothes when Shalimar walked in.

"Whoa, where are you going?"

Emma started blushing again and refused to look her in the eyes.

"I have things I need to do."

She tried to walk past Shalimar, but Shalimar stopped her by taking her hands and pulling her closer.

"I think we're already busy doing something else. I locked the door, so no one will disturb us, I promise."

"I don't think we'll ever get any privacy when we live with three guys. Besides, if he could hear us in the shower I don't think it will be heard less in the bedroom."

"Then we'll have to be really quiet and exploit the opportunities we have. Or we could just let them know about us."

She gave Emma a wide wicked smile before kissing her lips.

"And since I just sent Brennan away, we have lots of time to finish what we were so close to accomplishing, don't you think?"

Before Emma could answer Shalimar kissed her again, deep and hungrily. She steered Emma out of the bathroom and towards the bed so they could complete what they had been so close to manage before they were interrupted.


	2. February

AN: Not a continuation from last chapter, but it's a new situation on the same "story." Hope you'll enjoy!

----------

Emma pulled Shalimar into a hungry kiss, their tongues battling, before pushing her so she fell backwards onto the bed. Then she crawled on top of the blonde so she straddled her and pulled her upward, removing her shirt and throwing it to the side without looking, her eyes locked with the ferals who flashed briefly.

The psionic smiled at the fact that Shalimar hadn't been wearing a bra.

"You're such a slut," she said huskily as she forced the blonde's body down on the bed again.

"You know you love it." The feral answered back, equally husky.

Emma lowered her head to Shalimar's neck and playfully bit on the skin, earning a deep growl from the other woman who had her hands under the psionics shirt, squeezing her breasts.

Quickly Emma moved down to the blondes right nipple, letting her tongue stroke a few times over the hardened nub before sucking it into her mouth and biting down hard enough to receive another growl from the feral. She then let her tongue trail down Shalimar's abdomen while she unbuttoned and unzipped the woman's pants.

The blonde willingly lifted her hips and the psionic slid it of, taking the ferals panties with her at the same time. She threw them aside and briefly looked up into Shalimar's eyes who flashed again, before concentrating on the woman's parted legs and her exposed center, begging for her attention.

Slowly she moved her head closer and inhaled the intoxicating scent and admiring the dampness very apparent on the eager woman's sex. She ran her index and middle finger over the slick folds, parting them and immediately felt the sticky liquid cover her fingertips. A low moan could be heard from the blonde.

After just a second's hesitation, the psionic completely lowered her head between Shalimar's legs and let her tongue run around the other woman's clit while entering her with two fingers. A higher moan could be heard from the feral this time.

Emma moved her fingers slowly in and out a few times to make sure they were thoroughly wet before increasing the speed at the same time as she started sucking on the blonde's clit. Shalimar groaned loudly, her breathing laboured, hips rising up to meet every thrust from the younger woman, pressing her walls together for better leverage.

Sensing that the other woman was getting close, Emma added one more finger, keeping a high pace while she let her sucking on the clit become firmer and more demanding, causing the blonde to groan high again, her moaning coming almost instantly at every intake of oxygen.

A few more minutes of the intensity in Emma's sucking and thrusts, the psionic felt Shalimar's walls, if possible, tighten even more and her body started convulsing severely, making Emma's mouth lose its grip on the ferals clit, but continuing to move her hand as the blonde came screaming out the younger woman's name.

After what seemed like an eternity Shalimar's body finally started relaxing, letting the blonde fight for control over her breathing. Emma carefully removed her fingers and crawled up beside Shalimar, smiling warmly at her.

"Jesus Emma. That was… Wow. I had no idea you could be so dominating and harsh…In a very good way of course," Shalimar breathed out.

The psionic just laughed. "I think our secret is out because you were screaming rather loud."

"I don't care 'because that was…Wow."

"I'm glad you approve."

Shalimar quickly turned and straddled Emma.

"We need to remove these clothes because it's your turn."

----------


	3. March

On a forum for AlexMarissa fanfiction someone introduced me to the idea of writing drabbles, one for each month, so that's what I'm thinking of doing here if you haven't already figured it out.

---------

"So Shal, just for information, where have you guys done it? I mean, outside the bedrooms because I would like to know if I'm sitting where you've done it or something," Brennan said eagerly. He and Jesse were sitting on the couch while Shalimar was sitting in a chair with Emma on her lap.

"Eh…" Her eyes travelled the couch and Brennan noticed. He shot up from the couch and leaned against the table instead. Shalimar's eyes travelled that one too and Brennan quickly moved so he was standing on the floor.

"Is there anywhere you haven't done it?" He asked, faking disgust.

"We haven't done it on the computers and I don't think we've had time to cover the whole floor," Shalimar shot back playfully with a smug smile.

"The next thing you have to do is let us watch or at least take a camera with you." Jesse said back just as playfully.

"Yeah," Brennan added. "It's so not fair that of all the places you've done it, we've never managed to walk in on you two even once." He pretended to pout and both girls laughed.

Suddenly Shalimar took a hold of Emma in her lap and lifted her up, throwing her over her shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Emma said surprised.

"Sorry guys, but I think Emma need to fix something in her room."

"Aww come on," both boys whined.

"And don't you dare interrupt us or I'll make sure you can't walk for at least a week." To show how serious she was, Shalimar flashed her eyes at them before starting to walk away.

"Shal put me down right now." Emma said, trying to sound angry, receiving a slap on her ass from the feral and even though the boys didn't see her do it, they could hear it. Emma's face turned bright red as she saw the boys looking at her and laughing as she was carried away.

"This is not funny. Let me go." She said.

"Nope, just be a good little girl and maybe I'll give you a reward afterwards."

Emma sighed, knowing that she could just give up and concentrated on the ferals butt instead.

"I like the view," Emma thought.

"Don't worry, you'll see more than that." Shalimar replied.

"Did I say it out loud?"

She didn't receive any answer, but felt Shalimar stop and heard a door opening.

Shalimar walked in and kicked the door shut before quickly walking over to the bed and carefully lay Emma down, crawling on top of her.

Immediately the blonde started placing light kisses on the psionics neck and jaw.

"Shouldn't we at least lock the door?" Emma asked with uneven breathing.

"The guys aren't gonna interrupt so there's no point." Shalimar kissed the younger woman's lips. "Besides, I'm too busy."

She let her hands travel under the psionics shirt, lifting it up and then placed soft kisses on her stomach. Subconsciously Emma pushed her hips against Shalimar, feeling like the foreplay had been going on way too long already.

"Oh, you're bad," the feral said as she hurried to unbutton and unzip the younger woman's pants. Before Emma had time to form a reply, the blondes hand was inside her pants.

"See, you're not even wearing underwear," Shalimar said huskily before biting and sucking on the psionics neck. This caused a low moan to move past Emma's lips. A moan that was abruptly stopped with a sharp intake of breath as the feral let her hand glide down over Emma's clit, between her lips and then stopping briefly at her opening before entering her easily with two fingers.

After a few thrusts, the sound of a much higher groan came from the younger woman, followed by a slight whimper as Shalimar sucked hard enough on her neck to leave a clearly visible mark on the skin.

They heard voices outside the door and then a firm knock.

"Go away," Shalimar shouted, still moving firmly in and out of Emma.

The door opened and Adam peeped inside. As soon as Emma saw it, she pushed Shalimar and reached for her arm, pulling it out of her pants.

"Just so you know there were two very eager listeners outside…and we need to get a New Mutant ASAP, so move it." Then he closed the door.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Emma said rapidly, frozen on the bed.

She only half noticed the feral licking of her fingers.

"Relax, it's not like he cared. And don't worry, I'll finish what I started later," Shalimar said grinning while she pulled Emma of the bed and buttoned her pants before pulling her out of the room.


	4. April

"I've been wondering about what you said two weeks ago Shal. Does that mean you and Emma have done it in the Helix too?" Brennan said, almost afraid to hear the answer. Almost.

"I didn't think of that. No, we haven't…yet. Now I officially have a new mission."

"Can I by any chance watch?" He said hopefully.

"The only thing you'll be watching is your mouth or you might not be able to look at anything for the rest of your life."

"Sometimes I wonder if you would actually do as you say you will."

"Wanna test me and find out?"

"I wouldn't do it Brennan. She might not do exactly what she says she will do, but she's definitely doing something you won't forget for a long time." Jesse said as he walked in.

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience?"

"Oh yeah." All three laughed.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked as she walked in.

"Nothing," both boys said quickly.

Emma studied them and was about to reply when she felt herself being pulled around and was met by two hungry lips pressing against her own. She quickly felt the ferals soft, wet tongue trailing her lips and then forcing itself past them. She met the blondes tongue with her own, forcing it back out while they massaged each other. Then she had to pull away for air since the kiss had come unprepared. She looked deep into Shalimar's shining eyes and smiled warmly, getting lost in the other woman's features.

"Can we please get some more of that?" Jesse said grinning.

"Yeah, we can go down on our knees and beg if you want." Brennan added, he too grinning.

"Sorry boys, but I have to show Emma something." Shalimar said fast, then took Emma's hand in her own and started walking away.

"There's sound and camera in there you know," Brennan shouted after her.

Shalimar turned halfway back. "You wouldn't dare."

"What are you two talking about?" Emma said suspiciously, but was dragged off by the feral.

She quickly noticed she was being dragged towards the Helix.

"Eh, sweetie. What are you doing? Adam didn't say we should go anywhere."

"Who says we're going anywhere?"

Shalimar winked at her.

"You can't be serious. That's so not romantic."

"It's not supposed to be romantic. It's supposed to be a quickie because I want you so damn much."

"You're probably just doing it because it's a place we haven't done it."

"And because I can't get enough of you."

She opened the door and walked inside before turning to Emma.

"Unless you don't want me of course," she said, pouting.

The younger woman sighed as she walked inside too. "Why am I even agreeing to this?"

"Because you want me and love me."

"And don't you forget it," Emma answered seriously.

Shalimar just smiled and brought her into a soft yet firm kiss. Slowly the intensity of the kiss grew and Emma opened her mouth to let Shalimar's tongue explore her depths. After long minutes of just kissing passionately, Emma pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Shalimar asked confused, but Emma just smiled as she sat down in one of the seats and motioned for the blonde to come closer. The psionic pulled Shalimar on top of her.

"Now, for that quickie…" she trailed off as she looked lustfully into the ferals eyes who flashed at her. Then Shalimar's lips were on hers again and Emma let her hands wander over the other woman's hips and sides before moving to her pants, opening them. Then she quickly slid her hand into the pants and under the panties and felt the wetness, causing her breath to catch in her throat for a second. She let her hand move slowly over the ferals clit, making Shalimar moan and break their deep kiss.

"I think you're gonna have to take them off so I can move easier baby," Emma said huskily.

The blonde eagerly replied, moving of her fast and throwing off both her pants and underwear before practically jumping back onto the psionic. Emma laughed before letting her hands move down over the ferals hips and back to her ass, squeezing the cheeks.

She let her left hand remain on Shalimar's ass and then moved her other one to the front, looking at the older woman's eyes for reassurance. The blonde leaned in to her ear. "Please," she whispered before sucking on the ear lobe.

Emma let her fingers move back and forth over Shalimar's slick folds a few times to make sure they were wet and then she moved two fingers inside. As soon as she started penetrating, she felt the warm breath against her ear as the other woman moaned in delight.

She felt Shalimar's hips starting to move with the rhythm of her finger, but instead of picking up the pace, she added a third finger, surprising the blonde who groaned louder.

She felt the feral picking up the speed and let out a low moan herself feeling how the woman's cheek muscles were tightening every time she thrust forward to meet the psionics fingers.

"God, that's so hot," Emma whispered more to herself than the other woman. She wasn't even sure the blonde heard what she said because her breathing was so heavy and her moaning so loud.

"Oh God Emma…I'm so close," Shalimar breathed out between moans and gasps, her hips and Emma's fingers moving intensely.

"Try not to scream so everyone hears it," Emma said playfully and a little worried.

Shalimar just moaned loudly.

Wanting to take the feral over the edge, the psionic added pressure to the other woman's clit, stroking it as firmly as she could while still moving her fingers fast.

After a few more strokes and thrusts, Emma could feel Shalimar's body tensing and then the blonde quickly pulled the younger woman into a kiss, biting down hard on her lower lip to keep from screaming out in ecstasy. The pain brought tears to the psionics eyes and she could feel the taste of blood in her mouth.

After several minutes Shalimar started relaxing and she noticed the bite mark she left on Emma's lip.

"Shit baby, I'm so sorry. Does it hurt?" she asked worried and traced the lip softly with her fingertip.

"It's okay, but if you don't mind I would like to get out of here and take a shower."

"Sure," the blonde replied and moved away, putting her underwear and pants back on.

Emma opened the door and turned around to Shalimar with a sly smile.

"Wanna join me?"


	5. May

Brennan, Jesse and Adam were flying home from a mission.

"I'll bet ya fifty bucks they're having sex right now." Brennan said matter of factly.

"They wouldn't. You're on." Jesse replied.

"And I'll bet ya ten they're doing it somewhere outside the bedroom."

"I'm not in on that one because I agree that if they're doing it, it's definitely not somewhere private." Jesse said with a smile.

"I'm in," Adam said, surprising both boys. He laughed when he saw their expressions. "I don't like that you two are placing bets on them, but I hardly think they'll be doing it now."

"So does that mean you're in on both or what?" Brennan said with a grin.

"I'll only see those ten. They're doing it in the bedroom if they're doing it. But if they're not doing it at all, you don't get the money."

"Fine." Brennan laughed. "You both know I'll win."

----------

Shalimar lay naked on the table with her legs wrapped over Emma's shoulders. Her left hand was tangled in the psionics hair, moving her harder against her center while the younger woman tried her best to keep up with the ferals movements. Emma were sucking and biting on the blonde's clit while three fingers were pumping fast in and out of her.

Shalimar was making high pitched moans. "Oh God, I'm so close," she practically screamed out between her gasps for air.

They didn't have time to hear the running footsteps before the guys were standing in the room. Adam with a shocked expression while the other two were grinning widely at the sight they had wanted to see for months.

Shalimar quickly rolled down from the table, trying to cover herself while Emma was thankful she still had her pants and bra on. For once it was Shalimar who should be embarrassed and when she looked over at the blonde she noticed that she, for the first time, was bright red.

Everyone just kept looking at each other, Shalimar and Emma with clearly nervous and anticipating expressions.

"I won," Brennan finally said, still grinning like a little boy.

"Free view. I'll never forget that image," Jesse chimed in. Then they both walked away, leaving Emma and Shal, who had now gotten her shirt on and partially her pants, and Adam.

"You guys were home faster than expected," Shalimar said weakly, avoiding eye contact with the older man.

They waited for some kind of reaction from Adam, but he's face showed no emotions.

"I expect you two to wash that table," he said as he turned and walked away towards the lab.


End file.
